Arrow to The Heart
by InuTRASHaXD
Summary: Kagome is tired of being second to Kikyou. She wants to be known as Kagome, not Kikyou's reincarnation. Eventually she takes the one path she, nor her feudal-family would ever think she'd take. Was betrayal really her only option? One-shot. No pairings Might add on and have pairings R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters; however this story does in fact belong to me.**

* * *

**Arrow to My Heart**

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT," Kagome yelled, she huffed before stepping over Inuyasha and running towards the bone-eaters well. "If you follow me, I'll sit –whoops sorry- I'll S-I-T you twice as worst," she declared before hopping down the well. She landed with a small thud seconds before the wind around her began to swirl, once it returned to normal she climbed up the well steps and into the shrine house.

"Took you long enough," a voice frowned. Kagome glared at the figure sitting against the well before holding her palm out.

"The sutra please," she said, the sitting figure nodded before pulling out a slip of paper and lightly putting it onto her palm, as she nodded her thanks. "Could you help with that," she then said looking pointedly at a thick sheet of wood that would easily cover the lip of the well. The un-named figure let out a sigh, but reluctantly got up and grabbed the sheet of wood and put it down on the lip of the well.

"That was so hard," he grumbled sarcastically, earning a light slap on his upper arm from Kagome.

"Remind me again why Naraku wants you here?" Kagome asked the figure before she closed her eyes and mumbled a chant as she stuck the sutra on the center of the ply-wood.

"He still thinks you'll betray him, and well, Naraku knows he can't compete with my good looks in the feudal era and so that's why he sent me 500 years into the future, oh, and I'm hungry, and, your kid brother keeps coming in every other hour, gods he's annoying," the figure complained, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the school girl.

"I'll get you something to eat, and, are you sure this sutra will keep Inuyasha on his side?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh, Naraku said the sutra only works on demons though, if a human goes through they can easily cross over, but, none of your human friends can, so, yeah…"

"Good, okay so what do you want to eat, Bankotsu?"

"Hmm… Ramen?" He shrugged

"Can't, had to give them to Inuyasha, sorry," Kagome bit her lip, she giggled when Bankotsu pouted.

"Can't I just come in, I hate staying in this stupid well house," he complained.

"Yeah… I guess, but if anyone asks you're from this era, you go to school with me, alright?"

"Yeah, okay," he agreed heading towards the opening of the well house.

"Hold on a sec, bucko, I'm going to quickly buy you a change of clothes, you cannot wear that," Kagome declared.

"Why not? It's comfy," he argued.

"First of all, my family will instantly know you're from feudal Japan and tell Inuyasha when he comes over, secondly everyone else will think you're a crazy cosplayer," Kagome explained.

"What the hell is a cosplayer?" Bankotsu asked.

"It's when you dress up as a character in an anime," she replied, shrugging.

"What the hell is anime?" he asked confused even more so.

"It's uh- never mind, just stay put, I'll be back soon, I promise," Kagome nodded as she headed out of the shrine house, sliding the door shut.

"Damn, why can't I fucking murder anyone, damn Naraku's bribing abilities," Bankotsu cursed as he crossed his legs and fell onto the ground with a huff.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as he peeled himself off the ground and got to his feet, he then looked down into the well and glared. He scoffed as he remembered Kagome threatening to sit him worst if he followed after her; Inuyasha tilted his head and sighed.

"Stupid wench," he mumbled as he jumped down the well. He landed on his feet and waited as the wind changed its aura; he then looked up and raised an eyebrow, instead of seeing the usual roof of the shrine house he looked up to see complete darkness.

"The hell," Inuyasha said as he jumped upwards only to let out a cry of pain when the barrier hit him. He scowled, how the hell did Kagome put up a barrier, worse of all, why did Kagome put of a barrier, Inuyasha shook his head as the atmosphere around him changed, he looked up to see the clear blue sky of feudal Japan.

"Inuyasha, are you there?" Miroku's voice called out, Inuyasha shot up and landed swiftly in front of Miroku.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked the monk, who had Kirara perched on his shoulder.

"Eh, just bored," Miroku shrugged as he sat down against a tree trunk, he squinted as he looked up at Inuyasha.

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked sitting down across from the monk.

"She and Shippou are helping Kaede," Miroku informed as he dusted imaginary dirt off his robes. Inuyasha snorted glaring at the monk.

"Lemme guess, you ran the second they asked your help,"

"N-no... I... I was busy," Miroku nodded.

"Uh huh,"

"So Inuyasha, why didn't you stay in Kagome's time?" Miroku said changing the subject noticeably.

"No reason," he lied, shrugging his shoulders for effect.

* * *

"Bankotsu," Kagome called out as she walked into the shrine house. Unfortunately she hadn't had enough money to buy Bankotsu an outfit, so, she walked to school and stole some kid's basket-ball uniform. All was well.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled as he hoped to his feet.

"Here you go," Kagome said handing him the purple and blue basketball jersey and shorts. "This is like your hoari, these are like your hakama," Kagome explained pointing at the garments. Put these two on and then we'll add the accessories." She left the shrine house to allow Bankotsu some privacy before entering shortly afterwards.

"Hey, you don't look half bad, I mean, your hair kind of ruins it and that blue tattoo thing but other than that, you'll fit in," She complimented. Bankotsu mumbled something cocky before Kagome pulled out some make-up from her bag. "I'm gonna need to cover up your tattoo." She explained as she lightly stroked the concealer on his forehead. After she was content with the look she told him to put on his socks and shoes. She then helped him put on a sweatband around his forehead and one on each wrist.

"Wow, I'm good at this!" She cheered as she pulled out a small mirror and handed it to Bankotsu. Before Bankotsu could clearly look at himself she snatched it back and pulled him towards the house.

"I'm home!" She called out as she searched through the halls. Bankotsu on the other hand looked strangely at the art and statues along the walls.

"Kagome, is Inu-onee-san with you?" Souta called out, Kagome detected his voice to be in the dining room. Once she found Souta she also found Gramps, and her mother.

"Kagome," Her mother grinned as she jumped out of her seat.

"Hey guys!" she greeted shortly after.

"And who in the seven hells is that boy, young lady?" Gramps yelled as he too got up from his seat.

"He's uh... well... He my friend...Boy...friend ?" She grinned.

"WHAT, what about Inu-Onee-san?" Souta demanded, glaring at Bankotsu who scratched the back of his head confused.

"Shut up Souta," Kagome frowned. "Any ways, this is Bankotsu. Bankotsu; this is my mom, gramps and brother; Souta. We'll be in my room, we have to study for the Math finals, ya know... Cause finals are coming and what not... So... Yeah, okay bye." Kagome rambled before once again pulling Bankotsu up the stairs.

"Your brother... is... so... annoying." Bankotsu frowned as he sat down on the ground once they entered Kagome's room.

"I know you're craving to kill someone, but can't it wait, after all Jakotsu told me Naraku gave you something to give to me, now where is it?" Kagome demanded, holding her palm out. Bankotsu dug into his pockets before pulling out a small bag.

"This is all the demonic energy, once you touch the powder inside, all your purifying energy will be converted into demonic, therefore, you can actually kill one obstacle in Naraku's plan and your enemy; Kikyou." he grinned.

"Honestly, I have to kill that bitch first? Damn it." Kagome sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Naraku is evil, he knows that, right?"

"No shit he does," Bankotsu retorted.

"I thought I got to kill Inuyasha first, or maybe even Sesshomaru; then again that will be the hardest obstacle."

"Sesshomaru isn't going to be killed, Naraku wants him alive, if I didn't know any better I'd think Sesshomaru struck Naraku's fancy."

"Ha, you realize Naraku is probably watching us from Kanna's mirror, right?"

"Yep!"

"Should I go and kill Kikyou now, this way I'll come back and tomorrow I'll leave for the feudal era, also it won't be so suspicious."

"I dunno, Jakotsu said something about wanting to kill Kikyou with you, I really don't understand why he likes Inuyasha, like honestly... Ew."

"Yes Bankotsu, Ew... I was such a damn fool, guh can't wait to kill that stupid hanyou, after all I fucking did for him, ungrateful dog, besides, I should have left Inuyasha for Kouga."

"Or me, c'mon, ya know I look damn good," Bankotsu smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes before throwing a pillow at him.

"Kay, well I'm going to kill _her, _be back soon!" Kagome cheered. "Oh and please, please, please ensure that Jakotsu is keeping Inuyasha and the gang busy, the last thing I want is Inuyasha to watch as I slaughter Kikyou," she said.

"Alright, make sure you eat the powder then."

"What? I thought you said I had to just touch it."

"Yeah, forgot, sorry, just eat it and you will officially be a dark priestess, like... what's-her-face -damn Naraku told me her name. Guh... I-"

"Tsubaki."

"Yeah, her." Bankotsu frowned as he ripped off one of the purple sweat bands Kagome had forced him to wear. Kagome bit her lip as she hesitantly opened the tiny bag filled with a dark colored powder.

"Are you sure, he didn't poison it?"

"Positive, I ate some, 'cause I was hungry, I'm not dead," He grinned.

"Will my appearance change?"

"Depends, and no, no one will be able to tell you're a dark miko by your aura, your aura will stay the same however something -not sure what, will trigger your dark powers on and off," Bankotsu explained. Kagome nodded before she brought the bag to her lips. Kagome counted to three before closing her nose and swallowing down the nasty smelling powder.

"Yuck!"

"Are you kidding, that stuff is good," Bankotsu frowned, Kagome made a face at him. She was about to open her mouth when a small shriek escaped her lips.

"Shit," she cried as she ran into her bathroom and opened the taps, she quickly scooped the cold water into her burning mouth. "Ow, tham ith, ith urts," She cried unable to speak properly.

"You're fine," He yelled after her. Once the burning stopped she glared at Bankotsu who simply shrugged in reply.

"Ha-ha, forgot that part."

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you have a lollypop?" Shippou demanded as he hopped up and down in front of said hanyou.

"For the last time, no! Go away." Shippou frowned before sticking his tongue out and exiting Kaede's hut. "Stupid kit." He mumbled shortly afterwards. Inuyasha sighed as earlier events slowly made their way back to him. Why had the well not allowed him to transport? Would Kagome be able to come back?

"Oi, Baba, I have a question," Inuyasha yelled to Kaede who ignored him. "Hey, talking to you, hag!"

"I can hear you fine, Inuyasha."

"Hmph, didn't-"

"Inuyasha," Sango's voice cried as she pushed the bamboo weave away from the entrance of Kaede's hut. "Jakotsu's found the village, c'mon, hurry!" she declared as she turned around and ran back. Inuyasha instantly shot up from his spot on the ground before running out of the hut. He watched as Jakotsu attacked Miroku.

"Damn it all to hell," he grumbled as he jumped and landed in front of Miroku. "I got this."

* * *

"Up and over," Kagome heaved as she pushed her way over the top of the well, 500 years in the past. She landed on her rear with a thud. Her lips curved upward when she heard the distant cries of the villagers whom were undoubtedly being attacked by Jakotsu's snake-like sword, if only she were there to witness their fear. Oh well, she'd be drenched in Kikyou's blood soon. As if on cue, Kikyou's shinidamachu swirled their way into the clearing. Ha, Naraku was good at luring Kikyou out. Kagome forced a smile to her face and waited for Kikyou to step into the clearing. Before hopping into the well, she had sharpened her arrows and practiced shooting, Kagome said she wanted to see her dark abilities, Bankotsu however knew she was practicing so she wouldn't miss Kikyou.

Second later Kikyou walked into the clearing her emotionless mask into place. Kagome wanted to snort but held back. Kikyou locked eyes with Kagome before her gaze drifted off towards the village she once resided within.

"Reincarnate, will you not go help your friends in battle?" She asked her voice just as emotionless as always. Her eyes landed upon Kagome again, waiting for an answer.

"No, why should I?" Kagome retorted as she swung her bow over her shoulder along with her quiver.

"You do not fear for your friends' lives?"

"Since you're a miko, why don't you help them people in need?" Kagome snapped as she heard the yelling and screaming of the villagers who were either running or being slaughtered by Jakotsu. Kikyou's mask didn't falter; she had almost acted as if she were expecting this from Kagome. Kagome however forced her temper under control, she wanted so much to see the miko in front of her in pain or agony, see Kikyou in the emotion she had put Kagome in multiple times when Inuyasha ran to the un-dead miko.

"Are you suggesting you are not a miko?"

"Not anymore," Kagome cracked a smile as she held out her hand. "You see Kikyou, I can't stand to be in your shadow for all my life, even if we did defeat Naraku, Inuyasha would choose you and I would be forced back to my time, even there I would spend my nights sleeplessly. Had you not have been so foolish, maybe I wouldn't have ended up like this, maybe I would have had a different face, a different soul. Sharing the face and soul of the women I loathe entirely, do you know how hard that is?" the 15 year old asked the elder miko.

As Kagome's anger rose; she felt her body burn painfully, she brushed it off as another effect due to the demonic powder.

"What are you doing to your appearance, why has your aura changed?" Kikyou almost demanded. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Bringing her hand back to her side she noticed she had three dark-purple, scratch-like scars on both her wrists. Her appearance was changing die to the powder. Similar scars adorned her left cheek; her brown eyes shone a stormy blue.

"Heh, so my anger activates the demonic energy, clever..." She mumbled before looking back at Kikyou who now had her bow out, with an arrow ready. "You're going to try and hurt me Kikyou? Don't forget the man that loves you also gave his promise to protect me, and you know too well how he'll go to any lengths to keep his promises," Kagome chuckled as Kikyou's bow lowered only slightly.

"You suppose Inuyasha will attack me for you, my petty reincarnation?" Kikyou stated. Kagome rolled her eyes. Before Kikyou could blink Kagome had her own arrow notched on her bow, ready to fire.

"I guess we'll never know, huh?" Kagome snickered as she fired the arrow, Kikyou however wasn't worried, and her body _had_ suffered much more damage than this arrow could possibly do to her. Fortunately for her though, the blow never hit. Kikyou raised an eyebrow, the arrow was released, yet, where was it. Had her reincarnation missed her target?

"I didn't miss," Kagome said as if reading Kikyou's thoughts. "When I shot the arrow, I had enough time to put up a barrier as well," she grinned.

"Who exactly are you trying to block off?"

"Not Inuyasha if that's who you think, actually Kikyou, I've blocked your exit out... and your shinidamachu's in," Kagome's mouth curved upward. "Let's see how long the almighty Kikyou can last without her soul-sucking snakes?"

"I will not die, not until I have killed Naraku and Inuyasha has decided to come to hell with me." Kikyou declared.

"It doesn't matter what you want, Kikyou. I know all about this, I _wanted_ to lead a normal life in my era; instead I get pulled through a well that leads me 500 years into the past. I _wanted_ to get rid of the Shikon No Tama the second I was told about it, instead my fate brings me to break it into a hundred pieces that get scattered all over the area. I _wanted_ to kill Naraku yet, it turns out half of the time we're either looking for him or sighing about how we couldn't defeat him in the last battle. Most of all I_ wanted_ Inuyasha. It turns out he doesn't want me, I was always the second option, the replacement, the girl that would never compare to Kikyou, the useless reincarnate." Kagome scowled, bitterness filling her tone.

"You see Kikyou, no one gets what they want, especially me, I realized that, you should too. After all, if I can't have Inuyasha why should you? If I can't live a normal life, why should you? If I have to doubt my place here, every second of my life, why shouldn't you? Why?" Kagome mumbled the last part, before shaking her head clear, she almost wanted to laugh at herself, the powder she had swallowed must of had much affect on her emotional status too, she was sure if it weren't, she'd be crying right about now, how pathetic she had once been.

Kagome looked at Kikyou and noticed she was kneeling on the ground; her breath was slowly coming in rasps. The _old _Kagome would have freaked out and undone all of it. But she wasn't the Kagome she once was.

"You're doing this out of jealousy, how could you possibly be my reincarnate?" Kikyou stammered though her heavy breathing.

"Unfortunately I am though, but fear not Kikyou; I will not die so foolishly like you, I'll kill all who tamper with my feelings. I won't let a single soul survive who crosses my path. I refuse to be the pathetic and pitiful girl I once was."

"You'll regret all of this, Kagome, what you're doing is not right," Kikyou's declared, her mask had come down and her voice slightly softer. Her face held an expression of pain and understanding.

"Don't tell me what I'm doing is wrong, Kikyou. I didn't deserve what you and Inuyasha did to me, having my heart torn apart every time he mistook me, compared me for you or ran to you. Oh Kikyou I wish I could pity you, but my emotions aren't as well as they once were, is that how you looked when you died 50 years ago?"

"Kagome, don't do thi-"

"Shut up! Can't you just die already?" Kagome barked as she held her bow up, she aimed her arrow as Kikyou. "I shall help you to the afterlife, maybe this time you'll stay there." She fired the arrow and watched as the arrow hit Kikyou in the chest, by this time Kikyou's breathing had slowed down abnormally.

"I'll be Kagome, just Kagome, not Kikyou's reincarnation," Kagome said looking up at the sky as she dropped to her knees, her gaze eventually landed on Kikyou, or what was left of Kikyou. The elder miko's body had crumbled into a small heap of dust. Kagome walked towards the remains and scooped as much as she could in a cloth. Once she had done that, she put down the barrier and headed towards the nearest stream.

Kagome had begun to softly hum to herself; she found a stream that wasn't far from the well. The school girl pulled off her shoes and socks before entering into the stream. Luckily it was flowing steadily. She mumbled a prayer before opening the cloth and dropping Kikyou's remains into the stream.

"Although I have and will continue to hate you, had it not been for you I would not be me. Thank you... Kikyou..." Her words drifted into the cool autumn breeze.

* * *

Jakotsu stood several feet from Inuyasha, he tilted his head before a shimyoshyo came buzzing towards him. Jakotsu glared at the abnormally large insect. After several seconds he understood that Kagome had done what she was supposed do, either that or she had died in the process. Jakotsu mentally wished that Kagome was still alive; after all, she had promised him hair accessories and what not from her time.

"I'd love to stay and _chat_ with you Inuyasha, but it seems I have no more reason to be here any longer. I hope to fight you soon," Jakotsu smirked just as a dark miasma filled the air, fortunately it hadn't been poisonous, however, Jakotsu had left, leaving Inuyasha grumbling and angry.

After several seconds of coughing and yelling the miasma cleared. The demon slayer, monk and hanyou gather together looking at each other for an explanation.

"He said he had no more reason to stay," Inuyasha said, repeating Jakotsu.

"That only concludes that Jakotsu was just a distraction..." Miroku thought out loud.

"From what though?" Sango asked looking at Miroku and Inuyasha for any ideas.

"Stalling us while... I honestly can't think of what?" Miroku frowned. He then looked at both Inuyasha and Sango with an apologetic expression for his lack of knowledge.

"You should go check up on Kagome, in her time. Just in case," Sango suggested as she picked up her Hiraikotsu from off the ground before swinging it over her shoulder.

"Alright."

* * *

**Depending on my mood and time, this story might stay a one shot or I might write on to it. It'll be a 'three-shot' at the most_ if _I continue the story. **

**Please review, I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**~ITXD**


End file.
